cold as a blizzard
by Frozenlover55
Summary: I paced back and forth and put my hand through my brown wavy hair, a knock came at the door "Come in" I said with a shaky but firm voice. When she entered the glass widows shattered and a piercing sound filled my ears, black smoke filled the room and a figure was formed... " Regina" I said "Yes, I'm back"
1. Chapter 1

_Arndell 1791_

_Elsa's .P.O.V._

10 years.

10 years ago I froze the whole kingdom.

8 years ago I met Prince Liam of Hereditary.

7 years ago I found out that he had powers like me.

3 years ago I got married.

1 year ago Anna got married to Kirstoff.

1 month ago I had Melody, the best miracle of my entire life.

Melody giggled in my arms as I made silly faces. A Knock came from the door "Come in." I said, the door opened and Anna came in "Hey Elsa, hey little Melody." she said and Melody yawned " Well I think you need a nap." I said, kissed her forehead, and put her in her little ice bed. I walked out of the room and closed the door "So.. what's up" I said "Liam wants to talk to you" Anna said "Why didn't he come and get me?" I asked her "I don't know, but he sounded worried" she said as we came to his door, I knocked "Come in" he said in a shaky but firm voice... With that I know something is wrong

_Liam's .P.O.V. same time_

_'Ok get it together Liam and tell her, like what, that your immortal and your daughter is now the most powerful magic source in all the universe and now your evil aunt is after her so she can rule and control everything and on top of that you lied to her about being a prince, actually that part is true because my brother is the man in the moon' _I paced back and forth and put my hand through my brown wavy hair, a knock came at the door "Come in" I said with a shaky but firm voice. When she entered the glass widows shattered and a piercing sound filled my ears, black smoke filled the room and a figure was formed... _" Regina" _I said "Yes, I'm back"


	2. Chapter 2 ,16 years later

**HI EVERYONE, ALOT OF PEOPLE ARE CONFUSED BECAUSE MELODY IS ELSA'S ** **Daughter, NOT JACK FROST! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXPECT:MELODY,FLARE,NIGHTMARE,SNOWY,ICY,BLAST,FIRE,BURN,LIAM,AND THIS LET THE STORY (AS THE STORY MOVES ALONG IT SHOULD MAKE MORE SENSE:) **

Melody .P.O.V.

_*dream* _

_"you'll never fit in, you'll always be an outcast" "Heidi please listen, I don't want this, I don't want to be alone" I said "your not my sister, your a monster." _

_*End of dream* _

I woke up sweating, I have to remind myself it was just a dream, well more like a nightmare. OH! How rude of me! My name is Queen Melody of Arendelle, and yes I am only 16 but it is my duty as queen to provide for the kingdom no matter how old I am. I peek my head the door to see if anyone is awake yet, _CRASH_, and my sister is awake. "Heidi, I know your there." "heeeeey sis, sooooooo-" "what are you doing?" "well I was thinking maybe we can go ice hopping please." she said with puppy dog eyes "fine" "Yes, let me get my coat." At last we reach the fjord, there were little to no boats there. "Heidi the water has some kind of weird energy to it" I said trying to use my water powers to walk on the fjord "oh it's probably noting." she said so I just let it go, she was haft way there when the ice broke and she was falling, thinking quickly I stomped my foot on the ground but the ice wasn't fast enough, so I quickly ran on the ice to reach her and pushed her on the ice safely, but I wasn't to lucky. The water swallowed me I tried to swim up but my dress was to heavy...and blacked out...

Unknown .P.O.V

I slowly was risen out of the cold water and put gently down on the ice, my hair was haft white and the other haft brown with a blue strand In the middle. I looked down I had a light blue dress on with matching boots and a dark blue hood and cape on with an ice sword "who am I?" I whispered to myself "_you are melody winters and I am the man in the moon but you may call me many" "_it's nice to meet you" as I stared at the moon.

**HI EVERYONE, WOW THAT WAS HARD. PLESASE REVIEW ,JACK AND EVERYONE ELSE WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHATER :)**


	3. Chapter 3 New guardian

**HI EVERYONE! ENJOY.**

_304 years later _

_Jack's .P.O.V. _

"JACK! YOU BLOODY DING-BAT!" Bunnymud yelled "Come and get me kangaroo." I said flying. "I'M A BUNNY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFOR YOU GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL" he yelled "NOW JUST GO TO THE NORTH POLE, NORTH'S BEEN CALLING YOU FOR AN HOUR!" "fine" I said as I flew down. Hi, my name is Jack Frost and that kangaroo/bunny that's Bunnymud or the Easter Bunny, We had just defeated pitch (the Nightmare King) and I found out who I really am and things are going back to normal, or so I thought. He opened a portal to the north pole where North lives or as the kids know him as Santa Clause. As I entered I saw Tooth or the Tooth Fairy and sandy or the sandman. "Finally Jack your here, now we can start" said a strong Russian accent. "What is this time manny?" North said as a crystal appeared "A new guardian!" Tooth said "Actually two new guardians"**(sorry English is my mother langue so excuse my terrible Russian** **accent) **North said, one girl appeared to be wearing orange dress and a red cape and hood, she looked about Tooth's age, which was about 23."Finally we need more girls on this team." she said. Sandy made some hand motions and Golden sand appeared, shaped like a fiery bird "She's the Phoenix" North said "The other one I have no idea?". Then I saw her, light blue dress and a dark blue cape and a hood covering her face, she looked about a year younger then me " I might have her memories" Tooth said "Good, we'll take the sleigh." "NO!" Bunnymud yelled "What's wrong kangaroo" I teased. As I passed by I can hear him growling under his breath, I laughed to my self. A couple minutes later we arrived at Tooth's place, which was like the memory vault, once inside I searched for Baby tooth(my Tooth Fairy) while Tooth looks for that girl's memories. After a minute of looking I gave up 'she probably is colleting teeth' I thought to myself just as Tooth found the memories. **(Melody's memories kind of follow the movie frozen, so I am going to skip to the end of her ****memories) **"Wow" that's all I could say. That girl, or Melody as her littler sister called her, went through a lot, defiantly more than I did "So how are we going to find them?" I asked "Well, I guess we are going to Norway." North said as we loaded on the sleigh "That still doesn't answer my question." "Well it's quite easy, just go to the hometown." "So that's how you guy's found me." "That and a tracker system." "Ha, you should've seen your face!" Bunnymud said. "At least I don't look like I'm a kangaroo." that blew a fuse "YOU BLOODY DING-BAT FROST, YOU ARE DEAD!" "ENOUGH." Tooth yelled. Everyone turned, with there mouth hanging open, I quickly shut mine. " I had enough of you two fighting, Jack your siting there" she pointed at one side of her " and bunny your siting there, Ok" she said as bunny sat on the other side of her. As we approached Arndell something landed in the palm of my hand

_A Snowflake. _

_Baby Tooth .P.O.V._

I was just flying and colleting teeth, minding my own business and out of nowhere Pitch grabs me and tells me "Your going to be my bait" and laughs evilly. while he was saying that, my mind was going crazy, 'LIKE WHAT THE HECK!'' WHAT NREVE!' and 'WHAT DO MEAN BAIT' and my personnel favorite 'YOUR CRAZY AND IF YOU CAN HEAR ME RIGHT NOW YOU'D BE DEAD, BUT SINCE YOUR ALEADY DEAD I AM JUST GOING TO SAY YOUR CARZY' but I just stayed quiet trying to figure out who he was targeting and how to escape.

_Melody's .P.O.V. _

Hi my name is Melody Winters. You've properly never heard of me because we rarely come to this world. Whose we you asked? Well there's me and my best friend The Phoenix (or Flare as I like to call her) our Five Pegasus: Icy, Blast, Flame, Burn, and Nightmare. Our two snowmen: Olaf and Marshmallow. And last but not least: Blizzard and snowy: Blizzard is my white dragon and snowy is my snowy white owl that follows me everywhere. The wind in my hair felt good as I rode Blizzard in Norway. It felt like being free and not being an outcast just because of my powers. It felt...nice. At the back of my eye I can see snowy trying to keep up with blizzard " Sorry snowy" I said as I slowed Blizzard down a bit, he grunted in response "Hoo-Hoo" " Your welcome." I sighed "Hoo" " I'm fine snowy." I lied. Me and Flare just got in another fight about my powers and I just felt terrible. Tears stared to steam down my face before I could wipe then away. We landed on a snowy mountain and I quickly got off, collapsing to the ground "Hoo Hoo" "Snowy, I just some alone time. Please.". After Snowy and Blizzard left, I just sat there wondering who I really am, wondering if I really am a weapon, if I'm _Human. _

Jack's .P.O.V. 

"Why is it snowing her and what are all you staring...at" my breath was blown away at the large Ice castle, Shining at the sun's touch of light. " WOW, that's were they live!" Tooth said excitedly " I guess so." North said as we landed on a snowy slope "grrrrr" " ha, ha bunny, your not going to me" " Uh, that wasn't me, mate." "Then what was th-" I said as I came face to face with an _Ice dragon!_


	4. Chapter 4 alone

**Hi, Enjoy **

_Jack's .P.O.V. _

"Don't move, it can smell fear" I whispered. It roared in response " Now look what you've done, mate" Bunny yelled " Well I didn't think that they would have a Ice dragon for crying out loud" I said " That's the problem, you don't think at all." Bunny said as the ground stared to shake. "What the heck is going on!" Tooth yelled. A crack in the earth formed and just as fire came out, the dragon jumped towards us and shielded us with it's wings from the fire. As the fire died down It released us from it's wings, behind the dragon was a snowy owl, it cocked its head, like it's never seen other people before. I looked over back at the dragon, Tooth was scratching him and he was licking her. As I walked over the dragon growled and put his tail around Tooth, like he's protecting her " Easy Blizzard, he's a friend." Tooth said " Great, now it's going to be attached to you because you've named it." Bunny complained " Actually, his tag is right here." Tooth said and pointed to a blue tag that said_ Blizzard _on it. Blizzard perked his head up and flew toward the ice castle, which lost it's shimmer and looked like it was made out of water "Well that's weird." North said as we all got back into the sleigh, I looked up and Blizzard flying fast, flowed by that weird owl and a person on him " Hey North I am going to try and find where Blizzard is going, I'll catch up a little later." I said " Okay, just meet back here." he said as I flew out and flowed Blizzard. As I flowed Blizzard and realized that the person on Blizzard was Melody or whatever her name is now. They landed and I hid behind a mountain top, she spoke something but I couldn't hear her but I can see tears rolling down her pale checks as she pulled down her hood. She was.. wow. The odd thing was her blue strand, it separated her white frosted hair and her brown wavy hair, but she was beautiful. I shocked out of my gaze and wiped my mouth, which was surprisingly wet '_Why is she crying?' _I thought. I walked towards her _Crack "_ Frostbite." I quickly covered my mouth '_great_'.

Melody's .P.O.V.

Tears uncontrollably rolled down my face turning into ice before dropping to the ground. I leaned against a tree that I built and was now covered in ice _Crack _I quickly got up, got my ice sword and out pointed it at the strange noise " Frostbite" the stranger said. He came out of the shadows, he had white hair, blue hood and a weird looking staff. I backed up, he put his hands up " It's fine I'm not going to hurt you." he said _'great now he thinks I'm an animal' _I thought. I went invisible (thank you shadow powers), waved my hand ( not that he could see) vines grew from the ground and wrapped around him, he screamed in pain and struggled to get free of the vines but I just tighten them up. I became visible again and realest him of the vines and he gasped for air " What...the...heck." he said between gasps. I went invisible and ran towards the only other place where I can be alone, _The North_ _Mountain. _

_Pitch's .P.O.V._

Her fear is stronger then any of the guardian's and children's fear combined, when I am near, black sand multiples like crazy. My plan is working and now for phase four.

**Hi everyone Please review and it might take a little longer to update the other stories because I am facing a writer's block. Thanks! **


	5. Chapter 5

hi everyone! I know some you guys are getting confused with this story and what the time era is, and I am very sorry, so I am going to explain what is going on ( I am going to do this every 4 or 5 chapters so you get the idea)

_1st chapter _

_Time era: 1790_

_Who's in it :_

Liam Lunar : Melody's Father and Manny' brother. Elsa: Melody's Mother and Queen of Arndell. Regina Queen: Once upon a times Evil queen (also in this story) and Liam's Great Aunt. And last but not least Princess Anna of Arndell: younger sister of Elsa and married to Kristoff B.

_2nd chapter_

_Time era: 1806_

_Who's in it:_

Heidi: Melody's sister and princess of Arndell. Melody: (as Known to her people) The Element Queen of Arndell.

_3rd chapter _

_Time era: 2015_

_Who's in it _

Jack Frost, Bunnymud, Tooth Fairy, North, baby Tooth, Pitch, Blizzard, snowy, and Melody.

That's it for now see you in the next chapter!


End file.
